The popularity of mobile communication devices has led to their use for tasks other than voice or data communications. For example, many prefer to rely on the alarm clock features of mobile communication devices rather than rely on stand-alone alarm clocks. Often, a user has an important engagement to attend in the morning and sets the alarm clock on her mobile communication device the night before to assure that they awake with sufficient time to get ready. However, the user often neglects to check the battery charge level on their mobile communication device when they set the alarm the night before or mistakenly believe there is sufficient battery life available to activate the alarm in the morning. Typically, the mobile communication device runs features in the background that consume battery power when the mobile communication device is not being used. For example, the mobile communication device may poll communication towers for location information. If the battery drains during the night without a warning to the user, the alarm will not go off, and the user will not be awakened by the alarm feature at a desired time.
Existing mobile communication devices are not configured to predict battery power requirements in real time nor generate an alert if the battery power is expected to drain prior to the occurrence of the pre-scheduled event. Rather, existing mobile communication devices simply enter a full shut-down mode with limited or no warning, thereby preventing occurrence of the programmed event. A mobile communication device is needed that is configured to monitor the real-time battery power, predict real-time power requirements of the mobile communication device, and generate an alert upon determination that there is insufficient battery power to perform the pre-scheduled event at the programmed time.